The present disclosure relates to vehicle navigation. In particular, it relates to vehicle navigation using cellular networks.
Currently, vehicle navigation systems utilize a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver to aid an inertial navigation system (INS) system to determine the vehicle navigation data, which is used to determine the location of the vehicle. In the past, other sensors have been employed to provide navigation data assistance, such as sun sensors, star trackers, and Earth horizon sensors. But, these sensors each have their various disadvantages. The disclosed system, method, and apparatus provide an approach to the problem of vehicle navigation determination without the aid of GPS, which is susceptible to loss, jamming, and spoofing.